¿Amor correspondido?
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: [GerMano] [Alemania x Romano] En la academia W, Italia confesa a su hermano el amor que siente por Alemania, pero este no es correspondido, ya que Ludwig está enamorado de su hermano Lovino. ¿Cómo acabará todo este lío romántico? ¡Pasen y lean…! [Yaoi. No lemon]


¡Hola! Hace algún tiempo prometí en los reviews de mi primer FrUk, un GerMano (Alemania x Romano) y después de mucho pensar, aquí está la historia. Pero antes vamos con el resumen y todas estas cosas que no importan a nadie:

**Título: **¿Amor correspondido?

**Summary: **En la academia W, Italia confesa a su hermano el amor que siente por Alemania, pero este no es correspondido, ya que Ludwig está enamorado de su hermano Lovino. ¿Cómo acabará todo este lío romántico? ¡Pasen y lean…!

**Rating: **T para estar seguros (Yaoi sin lemon)

**Palabras: **Según Word 2,192.

**Advertencias: **Alemania y Romano en período de celo xD (Sin lemon); personajes un poco OOC, lenguaje vulgar de España y/o Romano, Francis Bonnefoy ,etc.

Ahora sí, espero que os guste ;)

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

¿Amor correspondido?

El segundo trimestre en la academia W había acabado de empezar. Todos los países habían vuelto al instituto después de las largas vacaciones de Navidad. Veneziano y Romano eran los nietos del director y uno de los profesores de la academia. Lovino, como era mayor que Feliciano, iba a la clase de 2º A y Feliciano, el menor, a 1º B. Además, los hermanos Vargas compartían habitación en la residencia de estudiantes.

El primer día escolar fue largo para los italianos. Llegaron a su habitación compartida después de que las clases finalizaran y enseguida se pusieron a deshacer las maletas.

-¡Maldición, _fratello_! –Se quejó Italia del sur..- ¿Tantas cosas necesitabas en Navidades?

-_Sì_… ¿Pesa mucho mi maleta? –Contestó Veneziano, cogiendo su maleta que cargaba su hermano. -¡Tenía que llevarme toda mi pasta!

Lovino suspiró. La pasión que sentía Feli por la pasta era casi obsesiva, aunque sabía que él era un apasionado de los tomates y tampoco podía criticar demasiado.

Cuando acabaron con aquella cansada tarea de deshacer todas las maletas, se fueron a dormir, ya que el día siguiente volvían a tener clases a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando Lovi apagó la luz, oyó una voz temblorosa que provenía de la cama de debajo de la litera.

-Oye, Romano… ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorado de alguien?

-¡Feli…ciano! –Chilló su hermano. -¡Creía que nunca te plantearías esas cosas!

-_Fratello_, ve…-Murmuró el menor, ignorando completamente el comentario de Lovino. –Yo… esto… creo que me he enamorado…

-De Hungría. –Lo cortó el romano.

-No, yo…

-De Bélgica.

-Hermano, no es… -Replicó Feli, pero Italia del sur lo cortó de nuevo.

-¿De Bielorrusia?

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Alemania. –Sentenció por fin Veneziano. Su hermano mayor encendió la luz y saltó de la litera.

-Ro-Romano, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Tenía que ser el maldito macho patatas! –Gritaba furioso Romano. -¡Dime qué le ves a ese bastardo! Es una mala influencia para ti, Feli. Hay muchos rumores terribles de él. ¡No deberías ni acercarte a ese, el macho patatas es peligroso!

El menor de los Vargas se incorporó y salió de su cama.

-Lo siento, no debería haberte contado esto. –Sollozó Feliciano, que salió corriendo del dormitorio.

-¡No! ¡Feli! –Gritó el mayor al ver que su hermano estaba huyendo de él. Veneziano corrió todo lo rápido que pudo por el pasillo de la residencia. Pudo oír algunos gritos de compañeros suyos quejándose del estruendo.

-¡¿Que no has visto qué hora es!? –Bramó un irritado Austria, y luego su compañero de cuarto añadió un "kesesesese" que hizo enojar aún más a Roderich.

-¡Hey, no hagas tanto ruido! –Era la típica voz chillona de Estados Unidos.

-¡Pensaba que era el único que estaba despierto a estas horas de la noche, onhonhonhon…! –Comentó Francia malpensando, por supuesto. Su compañero Inglaterra lanzó un maleficio a Italia por el ruido y a Francia por ser tan pervertido.

Veneziano llegó a un pequeño balcón que había al final del corredor. No dudó en salir a observar la belleza de la luna y la noche mientras sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de amargas lágrimas.

-Ni mi propio hermano me comprende. –Gimió, levantando la mirada hacia el firmamento. Romano llegó segundos después a la terraza.

-Está bien… Perdona. –Se disculpó el mayor. –Lo siento, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos ni ofenderte. Pero ten cuidado. –Italia del norte lo abrazó con fuerza y decidieron volver al dormitorio porque mañana temprano empezarían las clases.

.'.'.'

Aunque era su abuelo el profesor de historia, Feliciano no atendió en absoluto en clase. Se pasó toda la hora mirando, embobado, al alemán que estaba dos pupitres delante del suyo. Era un chico muy tímido y no solía hablar con nadie más que no fuera su hermano Gilbert o su abuelo, que era el profesor de Educación Física, Germania. También sabía que era un estudiante excelente, el primero de su clase. Tanto por su físico como por su manera de ser, el joven Italia estaba muy enamorado de él.

La clase terminó. Era la hora de almorzar, y los hermanos Vargas se reunieron en el comedor escolar con algunos amigos: Francia, España, Prusia y Grecia.

-¿Y qué, Lovi? ¿Duros los primeros días de clase después de las vacaciones? –Preguntó el alegre español, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros del romano, el cual, a pesar de ser su novio, apartó a Antonio con brusquedad.

-¡Maldito España! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! –Chilló furibundo.

-Cuando estamos a solas bien que te gusta… -Contestó Antonio, dirigiendo una mirada pícara y desafiante a Romano. -¡Y sobretodo cuando tú y yo…!

Lovino agarró a España por el cuello, apretándole la garganta de tal forma que le impidió decir lo que quería. Francia y Prusia se desternillaron sonoramente. Grecia, por su lado, estaba dormido enfrente de su plato de comida e Italia del norte seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando la conversación de sus amigos. Se giró para mirar a Ludwig, que estaba sentado en una mesa juntamente con el chico austríaco de 2º B. Vio que, de vez en cuando, el germano echaba un vistazo fugaz a la mesa de los italianos y sus compañeros. Feli pensó que lo miraba a él, cosa que hizo que su corazón se llenara de inmensa alegría.

Pero no era él, en quien el alemán se fijaba. Era en Lovino. Sí, Ludwig estaba completamente enamorado del hermano de Veneziano, a pesar de que siempre lo insultaba. Por mucho que Romano le criticara, él lo seguía amando en secreto. Sabía que su amor por el sur italiano no era correspondido, aunque sabía que algún día debería confesarle sus sentimientos.

Cuando todos los países acabaron de comer, salieron al patio para jugar al fútbol.

-¡Los de 1º B contra los de 2º A! –Propuso España. Los demás chicos aceptaron. En el equipo de primero había Hungría, Holanda, Dinamarca, Portugal, Bélgica e Italia del norte que jugarían contra España, Francia, Prusia, Romano, Suecia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

A pesar de que los de primero eran menores, eran mucho más buenos que los de segundo. Dinamarca era muy buen portero, paraba todos los balones que chutaba el delantero del equipo rival, España. Hungría, Holanda y Bélgica eran unos rematadores implacables y enseguida marcaron tres goles, uno cada país, a Inglaterra que jugaba de portero. Los del equipo perdedor estaban desesperados. Además, muchos chicos de su clase estaban mirando el partido y viendo el ridículo que estaban haciendo delante de todos.

Esa desesperación llevó a los perdedores a perder la cabeza. Francia dio varios empujones a Hungría, pero ella no se rendía y seguía luchando y manteniendo el balón en sus pies. Cuando la chica pasó la pelota a Portugal, España lo agarró por la camiseta hasta lanzar a su propio hermano menor al suelo. Alemania recuperó la pelota que jugaba Alfred y salió corriendo con el balón hasta la portería rival que defendía el inglés. Antes, pero, de que pudiera chutar; un irritado Romano se puso en su camino.

-¡Macho patatas! ¡Ahora verás! –Chilló con rabia. Se lanzó sobre las largas y blancas piernas del alemán, que tropezó con el tobillo del italiano e inevitablemente cayó encima de él. El balón rodó hasta que se perdió después de salir por la línea de fondo. Romano estaba paralizado. Alemania, vio que se le presentaba una oportunidad de oro que tanto había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo. Podía notar los jadeos de cansancio de Lovino en sus labios. Ludwig agarró con ambas manos el rostro del desconcertado italiano y lo acercó al suyo. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso, hasta que Lovino, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, apartó de una fuerte sacudida al germano de encima suyo.

-¡Serás cretino! –Bramó Romano, pasándose el brazo por sus labios para limpiarlos de la saliva de Alemania que había quedado impregnada. -¡Eres más pequeño que yo, y eres un maldito pervertido! -El alemán se levantó para pedir disculpas, pero no pudo hacerlo porque cuando menos se lo esperaba, Lovino le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando Romano se giró para encontrarse con su hermano, Feli había desaparecido.

.'.'.'

Fue una noche muy difícil para los Vargas. Veneziano la pasó únicamente llorando en el hombro de su hermano, el cual intentaba, infructuosamente, consolar al afligido Feliciano.

-¡Yo lo quiero tanto! –Chilló con dolor el menor, entre sollozos. -¡Hace tanto tiempo que lo amo…! Pero él… ¡Él te ama a ti! –Y dicho esto, el deprimido norte italiano rompió a llorar de nuevo.

.'.'.'

Al día siguiente, Alemania se dispuso a disculparse por lo sucedido el día anterior durante el partido de fútbol del mediodía, así que después de que todas las clases de la jornada finalizaran, buscó a Lovino por toda la academia, hasta que lo encontró, saliendo de la aula de química con sus amigos Francia y España.

-Ro…Romano… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

-¡Eh, tú! –Exclamó el español al ver que Ludwig se acercaba. -¿Por qué hiciste eso a mi novio ayer? ¿Que quieres que te rompa la cara, alemán de mierda? –Lo insultó descaradamente, indignado. Alzó la cabeza para mirar desafiante al germano.

-Perdona, no lo s… -Empezó a decir Alemania por la indecencia cometida, cuando Francis cortó sus palabras.

-Lo siento, _mais_ Lovi ya está cogido. –El alemán ignoró su comentario y se dirigió a Romano.

-¿Podemos hablar… en privado? –Pidió educadamente. El italiano soltó un gruñido de conformidad y luego añadió:

-Esperadme en clase. –Mandó a Francis y Antonio. Ellos dos lo obedecieron y, cuando iban a bajar las escaleras para ir a la clase de segundo, el español advirtió a Ludwig:

-Como le vuelvas a tocar, nos las veremos. ¡Quedas avisado! –Y empezó a bajar las escaleras con su amigo entre risas. Cuando los dos se habían alejado un poco de ellos, Alemania empezó:

-Perdona. –Murmuró, abajando la mirada hasta el suelo, avergonzado.

-No. Perdóname a mí. –Fueron las palabras de Romano, aunque no parecieron suyas para nada.

-¿Por qué? ¡Fui yo el que te besé sin tu consentimiento! –Exclamó el sorprendido germano, mirándolo fijamente a aquellos preciosos ojos jade de Lovino.

-¿Me amas? –Cambió de tema radicalmente el italiano, que volvió a poner la voz fría y seca que siempre usaba con Ludwig. Viendo que este no contestaba, preguntó por segunda vez:

-¿Ludwig, me amas?

-Con toda mi alma. –Aquellas palabras llegaron inmediatamente al corazón de Romano.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo el sur italiano, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -¿Por qué me amas a mí?

-Yo… no lo sé… -Balbuceó Alemania.

-Cállate… Mi hermano está enamorado de ti, y tu…

-¿Cómo? ¿Feliciano me…?

-Sí. Te quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie y tu te has enamorado de la persona menos apropiada, yo.

El alemán apartó la mirada, triste porque veía que eso era un rechazo. Pero en vez de girar e irse, se acercó un poco al italiano. Él no dijo nada. Se acercó unos pasos más. Lovino se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando solamente les separaban unos pocos centímetros, Romano intervino:

-Tengo una mala noticia, Alemania. –Dijo con voz temblorosa y a la vez fría. –Creo que me gustas. Me estoy enamorando de ti…

Ludwig se ruborizó, emocionado y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Lovino.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Susurró el alemán, seductor, a pocos centímetros de su boca. El italiano no pudo contenerse un segundo más y se lanzó encima de sus dulces labios, besándolo con una desbordante pasión. Alemania se aproximó aún más a él, hasta que pudo percibir que todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al de su querido romano. Lovino le pasó las manos por el brillante pelo rubio de Ludwig, alborotándolo con sus dedos mientras que él le besaba el cuello. De pronto, percibieron que algo detrás de ellos cedía. La puerta del laboratorio, donde estaban apoyados, se abrió de repente y cayeron ambos al suelo, donde después de reír un buen rato, siguieron demostrando la irrefrenable pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. De pronto, Romano se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, extrañado, el alemán, entre jadeos.

-Ludwig… Ya sabes que estoy saliendo con España. –Dijo, algo molesto, mientras se abrochaba rápidamente los botones de la camisa.

-Romano… Yo te quiero a ti, he luchado, y pienso luchar por tenerte a mi lado… Eso a mí no me importa.

-Así… ¿No te importaría que nuestra relación fuera clandestina? –Preguntó el italiano, con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Por supuesto que no. Voy a ser el mejor amante que jamás hayas tenido, Lovino. –Bromeó el germano, cosa que pocas veces acostumbraba a hacer. El alemán se colocó encima del italiano y siguieron besándose en el medio del laboratorio de la academia.

(Mientras tanto, en el aula de 2º…)

-Sí que tarda, el maldito italiano… ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Matarlo? –Comentó Francia. Era extraño que en una frase que hacía no hiciera ningún comentario sexual. –Todos los países ya han marchado a la residencia.

-Bueno, pues vamos. Supongo que no tardará mucho en volver. O eso espero. –Dijo España antes de recoger su mochila y salir de la habitación con su buen amigo Francis.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Espero que os haya gustado

¿Reviews, tomatazos, críticas destructivas/constructivas? ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
